dragonballfandomcom_ca-20200215-history
Usuari Discussió:Dani3po
RE:Cançó Cinta Vermella Jo també havia pensat que el títol és una mica "socorrido", però és el problema de les cançons sense un títol "oficial", i encara n'hi ha, mínim, un parell de cançons més amb aquest problema. Canvio el títol de la del submarí, i si faig alguna altra espero la teva opinió al respecte. --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 16:00, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) Última cançó Hola noi!! Només una coseta: suposo que tard o d'hora pujaràs el ideo de l'última cançó que he fet (jo no sé com es fa, si m'ho expliques t'ho agrairia), així que a Youtube has de posar "bola de drac cançó 2" i t'estalvies buscar-lo. Salutacions!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 12:54, gen 27, 2014 (UTC) Combats Eii! He vist que fa un temps vau comentar de fer pàgines pels combats, segons la saga (http://ca.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Usuari_Discussi%C3%B3:Dani3po/Arxiu1#Nova_idea). He fet una petita prova, digues que et sembla. He pensat que podriem fer servir els colors de les sagues (http://ca.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Plantilles_de_Sagues_de_Bola_de_Drac http://ca.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Plantilles_de_Sagues_de_Bola_de_Drac_Z http://ca.dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Categoria:Plantilles_de_Sagues_de_Bola_de_Drac_GT) Per cert, em fa molta i·lusió que fagin la saga d'en Buu a Kai ;) -- 17:02, feb 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Salutacions Sí, va tot bé. El que passa es que fins ara gairebé sempre que hem conectava ho feia desde fora de casa, i ara fer això se m'ha complicat molt, i a casa, amb el nen i tot no tinc gaire temps. Intentaré, quan pugui, continuar posant imatges dels capítols des del principi, em sembla que hem vaig quedar al 13. Per cert, al Nadal et vaig comentar d'arribar durant aquest any als 1000 articles, però hem sembla que aviat els passaràs de llarg. Així que felicitats per la gran feinada que fas. --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 13:11, març 3, 2014 (UTC) Re:Estas ahi?? Si, es que estic en època d'examens :P. També edito poc a One Piece i a Fairy Tail, però quan acabi ja em passaré més. P.S. ensenya'm a parlar amb els articles sisplau! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png P.P.S. ja que t'escric, el botó d'Esbós no funciona -- 14:33, març 4, 2014 (UTC) Varies xorrades Avui, per error, he anat a Fitxer:Wiki-background (sense extensió)... i d'on ha sortit? Llavors, també et volia preguntar per que serveix això. Ja que t'escric, d'on has tret la informació d'Estimat Zarathustra? -- 17:57, març 8, 2014 (UTC) PARTY!!! Per fiiii! Siiiii! 1000 articles, ueeee! L'escollit és en Hatchan, que em fa il·lusió completar ^^ 21:08, març 22, 2014 (UTC) ' Ok, estaré al cas amb lo de les imatges dons, merci per avisar i ajudar-me!^^ --GokuTheBest (discussió) 18:45, abr 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Articles en Construcció Ei! M'agrada, està bé (no hagués sabut fer els codis http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/e/e2/Emoticon_blush.png), però he canviat els colors perquè el blau no fa gaire per Bola de Drac http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png. Que et sembla? Ho he agafat de la Plantilla:Personatge/Usuari; que et sembla? -- 14:08, juny 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: videos cançons Hola Dani,com va tot? Només et volia comentar que he vist que hi ha tres cançons a les que el video no es pot veure, diu "Este video no existe". Les cançons son: Comença el viatge, Un ocell se'n va volant i Sempre vas buscant les boles de drac. Potser n'hi ha més, però de moment he vist aquests. Que vagi bé!!! 'Lord Revne (disc.) 06:28, jul 7, 2014 (UTC) Enquesta Bones! Et volia preguntar que com ho vas fer per posar aquell fons de núvols a l'enquesta. Ho he estat buscant, però no me n'he sortit. Si no et fa res, et vull copiar la idea, que m'ha cridat l'atenció i penso que queda bé. --'Sisisisi (disc.)' 12:30, jul 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Enquesta Quan puguis podràs passar per la meva pàgina de discussió? És que em vaig fer un embolic a l'hora de respondre el missatge. Bé, només ho vaig contestar a la meva pròpia pàgina... En fi, ja ho veuràs. ^^ --'Sisisisi (disc.)' 10:03, jul 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Resposta Sí, la veritat és que no hi estic gaire acostumada a la discussió de pàgines... Sobre el tema de l'enquesta... He fet el que em vas deixar (suposant que ho he fet bé) i no em funciona. Si em poguessis ajudar t'estaria molt agraïda. ^^ I d'això de fer els dos wikis aliats, em sembla perfecte!! --'Sisisisi (disc.)' 16:53, jul 11, 2014 (UTC) Bé, primer de tot; he provat els punts 1 i 2 i em sembla que no funcionen pas. Després he creat aquesta pàgina de MediaWiki:Wikia.css amb el codi que m'has deixat. De moment no sembla pas que hagi passat res, però com has dit, és possible que tardi. En fi, doncs, esperaré...! I merci una altre cop per ajudar-me, i no pateixis pas pels rotllos, que jo a vegades també em passo! A, per cert, si em deixes algun missatge entre avui i el 26 de juliol no te'l podré respondre. Vull dir que no pensis que passo de tu i tothom! --'Sisisisi (disc.)' 13:27, jul 12, 2014 (UTC) Wiki dubte Hola Dani!!! Tinc un dubte i segur que hem pots ajudar: A on s'ha de mirar per saber les visites que hi ha a la wiki? Només això. Gràcies!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 06:27, jul 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiki dubte 2 No serà concretament on diu "Impresiones" a "Panel de información rápida"? --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 07:37, jul 17, 2014 (UTC) Dubte Cinta vermella Hola Dani!! Hi ha una cosa de la que dubto des del primer dia que ho vaig veure a la wiki; a tot arreu on surt, s'anomena al cap de l'exèrcit de la cinta vermella com a "Comandant", però crec que a la sèrie sempre li diuen "General". Com no n'estic del tot segur que mai li diguin comandant seria qüestió que mirar-se alguns capítols per saber-ho. De moment només t'ho volia comentar. Vagi bé!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 13:01, jul 30, 2014 (UTC) Consulta Que vols que et digui... molta feina TT Si et va bé ara... si no falla res estaré tota la tard pel xat. P.D. a partir de divendres, no em busquis finsdijous k vé, llavors si que marxo (al fin!) -- 18:00, ago 20, 2014 (UTC) : Per cert, 73 de Naruto ja ^^ Música Hola Dani!! Ahir estava veient l'episodi 87 de Bola de Drac on surt el combat entre en Yamcha i en Ten Shin Han i quina va ser la meva sorpresa al trobar-me amb una altra cancó nova. Com potser ja has vist ja le creat, i l'he posat Esperit lluitador ja que traduint el títol anglés "Wolf hurricane" no em feia gens ni mica el pes això de "Huracà de llop". A part d'això he trobat una pàgina amb totes les cançons en català, del principi fins al Kai, i sobretot els openings i endings de diverses pel·lícules, i surten les lletres i el cantant (gairbé sempre en Manel Català). La pàgina és aquesta, estaràs d'acord amb mi que ens vindrà molt bé per acabar de crear la banda sonora. Salutacions. --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 11:49, set 16, 2014 (UTC) Dani... Fa dies que no ens trobem al xat, he. Molta feina? Pos res, que et volia comentar una coseta pel xat, a veure si coincidim un dia d'aquests ;) -- 18:46, nov 4, 2014 (UTC) : 400 de naruto ja http://images.wikia.com/hoshinosamidare/images/9/9b/Omgomg.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/3/32/X3.gif http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/7/7a/Boogie.gif http://images.wikia.com/backbullet/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif Portada Hola noi!!! En un principi la portada m'agrada, i queda bé la imatge del mapa de fons. Això de les fotos "aixafades" a veure si ho poden arreglar. Tot i així ho veig una mica "soso", m'explico: trobo que si es pogués fer quedaria bé per exemple posar marcs a les imatges, que hi hagués una mica de color, perquè ara són simples quadrats. És com les imatges als articles, amb marc queden moltíssim més bé que que no pas sense. Sobre la feina tampoc faig tant, només el que el temps (i altres wikis) hem deixa. Sí que és cert que hi ha força feina arreglant, ja que encara que tu i jo som gairebé els únics que editem, de tant en tant algú entra i, tot s'ha de dir, no s'esforcen gaire en la ortografia i la gramàtica. Res mes nano, passa-t'ho molt bé i compte amb els dinars, no mengis com en Goku. Bones festes i bon any!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 11:50, des 24, 2014 (UTC) Kaioken Why is Tenshinhan listed as an user of Kaioken? And second, I found this pic of Krillin using Kaioken so you can use it too. Sandubadear (talk) 01:25, gen 10, 2015 (UTC) The thing is, I've never seen anyone else saying that power up is a Kaioken, so you should check your source. I ran a quick google search and found nothing about Tenshinhan using Kaioken on Daizenshuu 7. This isn't in the English wiki either, so you should double check your source. Sandubadear (talk) 18:32, gen 10, 2015 (UTC) Halp Can you please come to this blog and post "Eu apoio sua adoção" on a comment? I'm asking for adoption of the wiki and I need people commenting this blog. Thanks! Sandubadear (talk) 16:15, gen 13, 2015 (UTC) que Re: Bon any nou i 13 (15) dies La de temps que fa que no edito enlloc :'( He tingut exàmens... ACABAR NARUTO http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/brookproves/ca/images/a/a1/Awww_yeah.jpg Bon any igualment :3 -- 15:58, gen 15, 2015 (UTC) Hola Dani3po m'agradaria saber perque no hi ha superguerrer 5 DanTdm12 (discussió) 09:39, feb 6, 2015 (UTC)DanTDM12 A Inglaterra hi diuen que el super guerrer 5 existeix:O Uhhh! dema ens posen al chat a les 22h? Un parell de cosetes Hola noi!! Primer de tot, felicitats pel teu nou rang. Es pot dir que la wiki és "teva" així que qui millor que tu per ser buròcrata. Respecte a l'edició a l'article de la pel·lícula nova, si et sóc sincer no m'enrecordo gens ni mica haver esborrat la part del codi del marge. Però gens. O sigui que ho devia esborrar per accident. Sobre ser administrador et mentiria si et digués que no ho he pensat mai, però creia que per la feina que faig tampoc calia ser-ho, per això no te dit mai res. De totes maneres estaria encantat si ho fos. Val a dir que, corregeix-me si m'equivoco, feina dels administradors és mirar i corregir si cal les edicions dels altres usuaris, i això si que fa temps que ho faig (hi ha cada edició que "tela marinera"). Gràcies per la confiança!! Que vagi bé. --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 22:32, feb 22, 2015 (UTC) Moltes gràcies!!! Espero estar a l'alçada d'aquesta gran wiki. --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 22:44, feb 23, 2015 (UTC) Manga De fet tinc tots els volums de la edició definitiva (el meu primer vici jeje). Ja tenia pensat posar tots els capitols que faltaven, de fet es molt probable que els possi tots avui (o la majoria). title cards Where did you find the japanese title cards of the episodes? I see you haven't completed all of the DB episodes, so please tell me where you found them so I can get them for the episodes 115+. Sandubadear (talk) 17:57, maig 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Sandubadear (talk) 21:18, maig 5, 2015 (UTC) Plantilles Esbós Hola Dani!! Amb el teu permís, m'agradaria fer servir algunes de les plantilles que hi ha en aquest wiki sobre "Esbós" o "article incomplet" per adecuar-les al wiki de Les aventures d'en Fly. No cal dir que tot el crèdit seria per tu. Gràcies per endavant! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 10:08, juny 10, 2015 (UTC) Arcs i Sagues Hola!! Sincerament sí que ho veia una mica confús tot això de les sagues, sub-sagues i triple-sagues que hi havia. Ara es veu millor. Respecte al canvi que dius que s'ha de fer d'un en un, si et sembla deixa'm de moment els de BDZ, així no haurem de mirar quins episodis va cambiant cadascú. Bon estiu a tu també!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 21:49, jul 3, 2015 (UTC) De tot una mica Hola dani! Feia temps que no editava, per examens, feina i tal (ja ho vem comentar pel xat xD) Ara que torno, ho faig per la porta gran: demanant ajuda perque no me'n surto amb una plantilla xD. És la de Ref de BDS, ho he intentat posar però no em surt; no guardo perquè potser em carrego la plantilla, però el que anava a fer era posar això al principi: }|S|Súper}} això a la llista: }|S| }|1|Per qui serà el premi de la pau de 100 milions de zennis?}}}}]]}} }|S| }|2|Endavant amb la promesa d'un resort! En Vegeta va en un viatge de família!?}}}}]]}} i això al final: *Per a un episodi de Bola de Drac Súper :i quedaria: ::text (Ja se que hi van uns " " a la segona línia, però no sabia com posar-los perquè el missatge no es desconfigurés i el poguessis entendre xD) Però a la visualització no surt bé, no m'ho detecta I també et volia dir una altra cosa, però no la recordo jajajaja... em passa molt, he de fer-m'ho mirar :P De moment això és tot :) -- 17:35, jul 5, 2015 (UTC) P.D. Per cert, ja t'ho he dit pel face però felicitats xD Hola? Puc parlar amb vostè sobre alguna cosa? Si us plau, aneu al xat --'IStoleThePies' | Message Wall | 17:52, jul 12, 2015 (UTC) auto-refresh You should change your code of auto-refresh so it also auto-refreshes the Recent Changes page, like it does in my wiki. (and btw answer my question in Talk:Wing Wing.) Sandubadear (talk) 19:11, jul 14, 2015 (UTC) infobox code I added a code in the Episodi Z template so it shows the title of the episode in the page header, and not just "Episodi XX (BDZ)". See: Episodi 88 (BDZ). It may not be on all pages yet but they'll all change automatically when Wikia clears its caches. It was a bit hard to make because your infobox uses several weird codes, but I managed. If you don't like it just revert my edits here. Sandubadear (talk) 21:20, jul 17, 2015 (UTC) Xat Ei Dani! A veure si coincidim u dia d'aquests pel xat, vull comentar-te unes coses i necessito ajuda amb uns codis :P Així de pas xerrem una estona xD -- 16:21, ago 13, 2015 (UTC) Pregunta Una Pregunta per que esborres les imatges que poso en els Articles? (YonedgeHp (discussió) 21:53, oct 4, 2015 (UTC)) Salutacions. bruh Plz don't copy everything you see from the english wiki. The new Towa from DBH is not a transformation, it's just an alternate version of the character (there are over 10 versions of Goku), the only difference is the clothes and moveset. Sandubadear (talk) 22:22, oct 11, 2015 (UTC) Absència Hola Dani!! Suposo que t'hauràs adonat que últimament gairebé no faig res a la wiki. El problema està en que a la feina estic fins amunt de treball i a casa, amb el nen voltant, doncs tampoc tinc temps. Per desgràcia continuaré així almenys fins al final d'any i espero que a partir de gener pugui tornar a participar com abans, ja que les altres wikis que administro també les tinc força abandonades. Només t'ho volia comentar. Salutacions!!! --'Lord Revne (disc.)' 21:22, nov 4, 2015 (UTC) Monaka Saga This saga is not a real saga so you can delete that page. The wiki is retarded without me. I am currently banned Meshack (discussió) 12:18, maig 24, 2016 (UTC) Hola Puc discutir alguna cosa amb vostè al xat? -- ~~ IST O L E T H E π 15:33, jul 3, 2016 (UTC) Gracias Solo dime cuando puedas. Realmente lo apreciaría. ~~ IST O L E T H E π 12:44, jul 4, 2016 (UTC) ex-fusion pics In case you need them, I have pics of all EX Fusions over at my wiki, feel free to copy them. Sandubadear (talk) 19:44, ago 17, 2016 (UTC) this wiki sucks you go aorudnd dealted shit when peoopel tory hlep make yours better the real dragoball wiki dont do that shit tha this wiki sucks your jsut mad you not ture fan who dont any htign dragonball wil am gonig make this form on ym won wiki you can do jack shit baotu it i dont like torlls like you withc of you show up my iwki i iwll retuen fave your rudesc torll Fusió Zamasu Pots traslladar; Fusi (error meu) a Fusió Zamasu i esborrar aquesta redirecció feta per un vàndal? (Zamasu Black) Salutacions! 00:25, nov 2, 2016 (UTC)